


Your Body is a Battleground

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [48]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:12:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiny porn for lulu_kitty. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is a Battleground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lulu_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/gifts).



Battle is nearly done, Nasir lies keening under him, and Agron claims prize:

Head thrown back, fingertips digging into warm calves thrown over his shoulder, Agron fucks into Nasir while Nasir winces from force of Agron’s heightening passion. Agron knows he is close, sees familiar splashes of crimson, slashes of white where bone is glimpsed through slashes in armor.

Agron carefully collapses his weight on top of Nasir, breathing hard.

Nasir cranes neck up, licks Agron mouth with hot wet tongue while Agron rolls them over. Nasir stretches out upon his chest, idly tugging at Agron’s hair. They are filthy with Nasir’s climax, with scent of Nasir’s ass, with Agron’s ejaculation dribbling slowly from Nasir’s body.

Agron reaches down, fills Nasir’s leaking slack hole with finger. Adds another and another finger to hold cooling ejaculation inside Nasir until he is four fingers deep and Nasir’s body arches upward, becomes wild as he thrusts back onto Agron’s sticky knuckles.

Cruel bites to Nasir’s dark nipples do not distract him from Agron withdrawing fingers. Agron smacks his ass hard so that he whines louder, moves him so Nasir is on all fours with mouth full of Agron’s hardening cock and ass filled with Agron’s tongue.

Agron grasps cheeks of Nasir’s ass, holds him open, licks him up and down and drags tongue around soft walls as far as it can reach, reclaiming his own taste mingled with Nasir’s. He fucks Nasir’s throat, feels Nasir moan and swallow, Agron nearly bucking him off as he approaches second climax.

With a growl, Agron grasps Nasir’s hips to rearrange his body again, dislodging his cock from gaping wet mouth to fuck Nasir’s gaping wet hole from behind. Flattens Nasir against bed with force of his fucking, grasps handful of sweat dampened hair and pulls his head back for kiss. 

Afterward they lie in tangle of sheets and legs, Nasir weakly kissing Agron’s jaw, his chest, his throat. Crimson in Agron’s mind fades to darkness as battle is won.


End file.
